El regalo de Mordecai (Lemon)
by Yusurelia
Summary: Es el cumpleaños de Mordecai y su jefe le tiene preparada una sorpresa. -Mal summary xD-


¿Es realmente necesario llevar esto? "Preguntó Mordecai con una sonrisa burlona mientras era llevado a ciegas por el brazo. Trató de abrir los ojos, pero su visión se cubrió con una corbata roja que estaba envuelta con fuerza alrededor de su rostro y actuaba como una venda improvisada. Le molestaba un poco tener la vista distorsionada y no tener ni idea de a donde lo llevaban, pero al mismo tiempo, envió un torrente inmenso de entusiasmo por sus venas; la fiebre del mismo que lo había acompañado toda la noche, a través de la película, la cena, y el regreso a casa. Esperando para entrar al bombardeo de vivacidad que tendría desde el momento de cruzar la puerta y el momento que iba a venir.  
Su compañero de noche se burló, "Si no quieres que tu cumpleaños sea sorpresa, entonces te sacare, y podrás pasar el resto de la noche solo." Benson amenazo, y se detuvo bruscamente. Mordecai supuso que su jefe había maniobrado con éxito a través de la oscuridad. A pesar de lo que acababa de decir el chico de chaqueta azul, con el brazo que no estaba siendo guiado, se quito el vendaje. Fue recibido con los ojos de Benson. A pesar de que no era en absoluto una monstruosidad, el gerente del parque no parecía contento con su acción.  
"Vas a arruinar la sorpresa", fulminó con la mirada, y sus labios fruncidos temblando ligeramente. Mordecai sonrió.  
"Ya sé que mi regalo es el mismo cada año", señaló debidamente rodando los ojos. Aunque, él no se quejaba. El regalo era uno bastante bueno, por así decirlo.  
"No, no lo es!" Benson le espeto, sólo para ver sonreír a Mordecai mientras levantaba una ceja sugestivamente.  
"Oh, así que no recibiré lo mismo este año?" Él rió como un adolescente inmaduro viendo como su amigo le daba un puñetazo en el costado. Aunque Benson realmente trataba de lastimar al niño de cumpleaños, no le pareció afectar en absoluto, que no sea un falso 'ouch' y un quejido patético. Mordecai no era el más grande de los actores.  
El rostro de Benson brillaba con un sonrojo intenso, que contrastaba maravillosamente contra el cielo nocturno detrás de él: "No te daré cualquier cosa" resopló antes de abrochar la corbata ciega sobre los ojos una vez más y, duramente, tiró de él a través de la puerta.  
Todavía riendo, Mordecai tropezó con el refrigerador, pero por lo demás las arregló para mantener el equilibrio. "Caray, no hay necesidad de que te pongas violento, Benny", bromeó al oír el portazo de la puerta se cerró tras él, seguido por el chasquido del cerrojo.  
"Ve a sentarte en el sofá," oyó refunfuñar a Benson muy cerca de su oído, con un pellizco añadido a su lóbulo y una palmadita en el trasero antes de que el apretón de su brazo fuera puesto en libertad, y Mordecai estuviera libre.  
"¿Puedo quitarme esto ahora? No puedo ver a dónde voy, ya sabes." Un suspiro muy audible aéreo contra un lado de su cara, soplando el olor a whisky apenas abajo de la nariz del más alto. Las ganas de callar a su jefe le hicieron desear inclinarse hacia a delante para destilar el sabor de sus labios manchados de alcohol, extrañamente lo suficiente.  
Antes de que Mordecai pudiera hacer que cualquiera de las acciones se convirtiera en realidad, Benson le quito la corbata. Ahora, era una diadema. "Pontela cuando te diga, ¿vale?"  
"Sí", respondió Mordecai con aire de suficiencia, viendo como los labios de su amigo eran trenzados en una sonrisa torcida pero sencilla, antes de marcharse.  
El muchacho podía sentir la sangre corriendo rápidamente por todo su cuerpo, moviéndose más rápido en un segundo cuando se acercó al sofá y se dejó caer por sí mismo en los cojines. Poniéndose cómodo, se cruzo los brazos detrás de la cabeza, dejando escapar un gemido relajado.  
No podía esperar a sentir esos labios alrededor de su miembro.  
Mordecai miró Benson caminando por la habitación, rebotando ligeramente sobre sus pies. Era casi suficiente para hacerle reír, pero lo había hecho de una forma provocativa, así que no estaba mal.  
Las cortinas estaban corridas, cada lámpara atenuada a la iluminación perfecta, el envío de un tono anaranjado a través de la habitación, dejando a los rincones oscuros, y la cara de Benson se sombreaba mientras se acercaba al sofá. Mordecai podía sentir su corazón latir contra sus costillas, lo suficientemente fuerte que estaba seguro de que el otro pudiera oírlo también.  
El gerente se inclinó sobre él, apretando una mano firme contra su pecho y presionándolo más en el sofá mientras. Él sentía el latido errático en su pecho, ya que una sonrisa brillante se extendió por sus labios. "¿Un poco emocionado Mordecai?" Le preguntó burlonamente mientras arrastraba un dedo por su pecho, abriendo los botones de su camisa paso a paso.  
Logró un pequeño zumbido de un ¨sí¨ antes de que se incorporara un poco para besar sus labios y tirar de él hacia abajo en su regazo, pero Benson se alejó, retrayendo el cuerpo de Mordecai y rápidamente lo deslizo hacia la alfombra.  
"Ah-ah", dijo el chico de boina roja con una mirada orgullosa, "véndate en los ojos primero." Mordecai no vio otra manera de reaccionar a eso, más que por supuesto, ponerse la venda nuevamente en los ojos, y dejar caer sus manos al hacerlo. Una risa sonaba contenta delante de él: "Un buen oyente" Benson lo acaricio con los dedos a través del pelo, y tomo su cabeza para empujarlo hacia enfrente. Mordecai frunció los labios, pero el único contacto que se le dio fue un rápido beso en la frente, y esto le aumento la molestia. Eso no era lo que él quería.  
"Benson?" Pidió ante un pulgar que empujaba sus labios.  
"Shhh, yo ya vuelvo", y su rostro quedó en libertad. A pesar de la oleada de sangre entre las piernas que le ordena seguir, Mordecai se quedó donde estaba, escuchando sus pasos ligeros. Él sabía que lo que Benson tenía reservado para él seria bueno. Tenia que ser bueno.  
En lugar de ser impaciente, esperó. Al cabo de sólo treinta segundos antes de que la necesidad entre sus muslos aumentara, y él metiera la mano entre sus piernas con un suave gemido. (Sabía que si quería alguna satisfacción lo que tendría que hacer algo más que unos simples toques aquí y allá alrededor de sus muslos) fue capaz de abstenerse de hacerlo. No quería hacer que el trabajo Benson fuera más fácil.  
"Hey, no te dije que te podías tocar, hijo de puta." Benson se echó a reír, a donde Mordecai adivino, el arco que comunicaba la sala con la cocina.  
"Te estas tardando mucho", lloriqueó el joven en un tono perfectamente patético, ganándose otra carcajada de parte de su amigo, la cual se hizo más fuerte mientras se acercaba. Sintió como se sumergía a su lado en el sofá mientras que un delgado brazo serpenteaba alrededor de su cuerpo.  
Mordecai se estremeció cuando la mano rozaba su cuerpo. No necesitaba su vista para saber Benson estaba a su lado. Una vez más, su aliento abaniqueaba contra su mejilla, y el mismo olor a whisky le hizo fundir sus manos, pidiendo silencio con mechones de aliento para seguir adelante con eso.  
"Benny", fue todo lo que tuvo que murmurar antes de los labios de su jefe presionaran con suavidad, casi con dulzura, a los suyos. Al mismo tiempo, sus bocas se abrieron, y su lengua se deslizó entre sí. Los dos hombres se quejaron uno dentro del otro. Las manos de Mordecai se encontraron con la en camisa de Benson y los labios del propietario lentamente comenzaron a salir de él, dejando pequeños besos por la barbilla y en el cuello. Él encontró el pulso y empezó a chupar la carne tierna, enviando una onda de gemidos de escapar garganta de su amigo.  
"Benson!" Mordecai se quedó sin aliento de nuevo como una ligera presión cada vez mayor entre las piernas, por lo que se separan por un mayor acceso. Inmediatamente, su cadera se deslizo y la mano que tenia su jefe, sorprendentemente, se apartó.  
Le tomó un minuto antes de que la mano finalmente regresara, esta vez con un agarre más fuerte, haciendo más difícil para Mordecai el poder respirar. A medida que su cuello era succionado hasta el punto de dolor, su miembro a tientas podía estar dentro de sus pantalones, sabía que estaba tomando por completo un largo tiempo. Quería los pantalones abajo, y su extremidad en la boca de Benson, ahora.  
"Date prisa", le rogó que mientras que una de sus manos le quitaba la camis. Tembló en lo más mínimo, su puño se redujo a tocar la mano que estaba en la entrepierna, presionando hacia abajo mientras empujaba a sí mismo hasta lo más fuerte que pudo, sintiendo el roce de sus boxes contra su miembro torturado. En la mano de Benson estaba la de su compañero, permitiendo a este que hiciera lo que quisiera con la otra mano, antes de que empezara a moverse, Mordecai se soltó y le devolvió la mano hasta el hombro de su jefe.  
Los labios del gerente se cayeron de su cuello con un húmedo golpe, y antes de continuar hacia el otro lado, le clavó los dientes en la piel. El niño del cumpleaños arrugo el sillón con golpes erráticos, gimiendo su propio coro de "Benny" s, y "Dios" s.  
Mordecai se sentía cada vez más nervioso cuando la mano se detuvo y comenzó a trabajar en abrir sus pantalones, ya sea a propósito o no, de cualquier manera a no le gustó la forma con la que lo hacia.  
"Un poco nervioso Benson?" Le preguntó, tratando de sonar burlón mientras jadeaba ligeramente atinando en una sonrisa. El dedo estaba en una mala posición de nuevo, deslizándose fuera de la cremallera en un ataque de nervios, ya que trató de tirar hacia arriba.  
"Sólo tienes desabrocharlo" le rogó desesperadamente mientras se levantaba la venda que aun tenia en cubriendo sus ojos. A medida que los dedos poco a poco empezaron a expandir su vista, Mordecai pasó la mano por el brazo de su amigo para encontrar a su cara y tirar de él de nuevo en otro impresionante beso, pero se encontró con algo fuera de lugar. El brazo no le llevó hasta los hombros, ni a una cara, sino que llego al suelo.  
La mano de Mordecai se apartó rápidamente del brazo de quien le estaba agarrando, porque sin duda no era Benson. Recupero la tonalidad de su rostro y lo empujo con fuerza.  
Entre sus piernas abiertas, ruborizándose y sonriendo tímidamente como un niño atrapado con las manos en la masa, fue Rigby.


End file.
